


Love Me Tomorrow

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Family, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of spousal abuse, Noble AU, mentions of child abuse, watch this space more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl's life has changed a lot in a few short weeks, but it's about to change even more as he gets to know his new family better. In fact, changes are in the air that will affect all of Cybertron...





	1. Chapter 1

“Prowl, since you and Bumblebee will already be in the city today, would you be willing to take a few more attendants and meet Ultra Magnus at the shuttle station?”

Prowl looked at Sentinel Prime for a few kliks, surprised by the request and by the fact that the older mech knew he was picking up the bookcases he had ordered. He didn't remember mentioning when the builder had said they would be ready. “I would be happy to. Did you have anyone specific in mind, or should I let Bumblebee choose the other attendants?”

“Bumblebee can choose. As I understood his last message, he just needs extra hands to carry things.” Sentinel smiled and sipped his energon. “Thank you for meeting him. I would have sent Elita, but she and Springer left this morning.”

“To act as judge in the land dispute in Ferrous. She mentioned it at dinner.” Prowl took a drink of his own energon and turned his attention back toward the profile of the mech who had been recommended as his tutor in the physical sciences. “I don't mind. The station is on the way home.”

Prowl didn't have to look up to know that Sentinel was smiling at the casual way he called the manor home. He let his own lips turn upward, too, happy that the manor had come to be home over the course of only two meta-cycles.

“What do you think of this mech from Darkmount?” Sentinel asked, changing the subject back to the tutors they had been discussing before he asked about meeting Ultra Magnus. “You’ve studied his profile longer than any of the others.”

“He is very knowledgeable, judging by his extensive writings and research participation. That knowledge may be far outside my own, though.” Prowl turned the data pad so that the older mech could see. “He has studied a great many fields. I honestly do not understand why he would be applying to be a private tutor.”

“There are a great many difficulties in Darkmount, currently. Lord Shockwave has not been the same mechanism since his illness five vorns ago. It is likely that this Perceptor wishes to escape the unrest.”

The Praxian nodded. “That makes a great deal of sense. If you find his fee agreeable, I believe that I would like to give him the chance to do so.”

“Prowl, I told you that I would spare no expense when it came to your teachers. I meant that.” Sentinel rested a hand on the younger mech’s wrist and squeezed gently. “Do not worry that I will not pay for your education, and choose the tutors you genuinely wish to have.”

Prowl’s wings lowered for a moment as he processed Sentinel’s words. He had been told that money was not an issue, but it was still a difficult concept for him to grasp. “If… if shanix is truly not an issue, then I would prefer the engineer from Upper Iacon for my mathematics classes.”

“He did seem to be a better fit for you, on the surface at least.” The older mech smiled. “I will send the job offer.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Prowl chose the open air skimmer to take himself and his attendants into town. He liked being able to see everything around the vehicle and, when he was with him, Legion clearly enjoyed the wind on his face. Bumblebee liked the cargo space in the back, currently holding nothing but anti-gravity carts but large enough for the entire contents of his room including the berth.

His bodyguard, a usually cheerful flyer called Wing, hated it. An opinion that seemed to be shared by the other staff members.

Prowl had Bumblebee pilot it into the city anyway.

“Why,” Wing asked as they raced out of the storage hanger, “Can you not take the enclosed carriage like a reasonable mech? You are too easy a target in this skimmer.”

“If someone decides to remove me from my position with lethal force, your presence will do more to protect me than any vehicle.” Prowl smiled. “Also, Elita and Springer took the blast shielded carriage to Ferrous this morning.”

Wing frowned and fell silent. Clearly he had not noticed the missing carriage. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Picking up the bookcases had been a much quicker task than anticipated, and they were left with some time before Ultra Magnus’ shuttle arrived. Prowl decided to spend it in the open air market, much to Wing’s dismay.

The vendors were excited to see Prowl, smiling and beckoning him over to examine their wares, even when it was obvious that he didn't intend to spend much, if any, of the shanix he had access to as part if the Nobilis household. He examined each stall with the care it deserved and spoke briefly with each vendor before moving on. It was an already-familiar routine, and Wing kept his irritation to himself for the most part.

His other attendants were less reserved.

“Why are wasting so much time on things he doesn't care about?” one of the asked Bumblebee. 

“I do care,” Prowl answered before Bumblebee could collect his thoughts. “I care about the people and their lives, what is difficult or burdensome and what makes things better. If there is a law or regulation that is hurting the common mechanisms, I can take that information back to Sentinel and it can be reviewed and repaired.”

“But anyone could do that.”

“Not just anyone is the Lord Consort, however. My presence shows the people that I care about them.” The Praxian smiled softly. “And I enjoy it. Everyone in Iacon has been very welcoming.”

“Oh. I think I understand.” The servant, who couldn't be much more than ten vorns, now that Prowl was really looking at him, smiled shyly in response. “Does that mean you want to know what's wrong among the staff, too?”

“It does.”

“Oh, good. Thank you, my Lord.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Lord Prowl, what a pleasant surprise.” Ultra Magnus gave him a half bow, which Prowl didn't hesitate to return. “Lord Sentinel said I would have an escort, but he did not say who.”

“I was happy to do it.” The Praxian smiled. “How was your trip?”

“Profitable, though there has been some political upheaval in Crystal City that I will need to brief everyone on as soon as possible.” Magnus gave him a small, tight smile. “I may have also created a diplomatic incident, for which I deeply apologize.”

“An incident?” Prowl felt his wings droop as he stared at the other mech in surprise. 

“I keep telling him it was worth it, but he won’t listen.” A silver and grey Praxian stepped out of the shuttle behind Ultra Magnus.

Prowl felt his spark stop pulsing. “Bluestreak?”

“Hi, Prowl.” Bluestreak stepped forward quickly and pulled his brother into his arms. Prowl hugged him back, tightly. “We wanted to come sooner, but you know how our sire is.”

The black and white mech fought back the tears of happiness that were building up in his optics. “We?”

A second pair of arms wrapped around him and his other brother’s voice filled his audios. “Well, I couldn’t leave Blue and Ultra Magnus to load all your things by themselves.”

“Streetstar!” His tears finally fell as he extracted one arm from his hug with Bluestreak to wrap it around the black mech. “I am so glad to see you both!”

“It's not just us,” Streetstar said, a smile clear in his voice, though Prowl couldn't see it from his position. “We brought Duster and Silverstar, too.”

“And absolutely everything we could plausibly claim as yours.” Bluestreak squeezed him tighter before extracting himself from the embrace. “Some of the history books from the library may have gotten mixed in.”

“He will never even know. Thank you.” Prowl let go of Streetwise so that he could turn to the small crowd of servants gathered on the platform. “Aunt Duster?”

“Hello, Prowl.” The brown and gold femme stepped forward and spread her arms. Prowl stepped up onto the platform and into the embrace happily. “I'm so happy to see you, sweetspark. You look like they've been taking good care of you.”

“They have been, even if I sometimes make it difficult.” The black and white mech smiled again. “You will love Sentinel and his family.”

Duster glanced at Ultra Magnus and grinned. “I love anyone who isn't afraid to put Lord Strikefast in his place.”

Prowl glanced at the white and blue mech in time to see him duck his head in embarrassment. “Magnus, what did you do?”

“I instigated a physical altercation with Lord Strikefast.” Ultra Magnus looked ready to melt into the platform from embarrassment. 

“You what?” 

“He punched our sire in the face,” Streetstar said, saving whatever dignity Ultra Magnus had left. “He deserved it.”

“I am certain he did.” Prowl released his aunt and turned to survey the things the staff--and Silverstar, who’s bright wings he could see inside the cargo hold--were starting to unload. “But let us talk about it on the flight home. I see a great deal of unloading right now.”

“We should hire another air skimmer, too,” Bumblebee said as he set a box outside the cargo door. “There's no way we’ll all fit with this much stuff.”

“I'll go,” One of the other staff volunteered. He stepped off of the platform and bowed to Prowl and Ultra Magnus before dashing away.

“Do they always act like that around you?” Duster asked, smiling. “Because that will take some getting used to.”

“In this household, we treat Prowl with the respect he deserves.” Magnus said firmly, overcoming at least some of his embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little rough, emotionally. You might keep some tissues on hand.

“Lord Sentinel?” Prowl stepped into the audience chamber and smiled at the red and black mech when he realized that Sentinel was alone in the room.

“Yes, Prowl?” The Iaconian lord stood up and stepped down from his chair on the dias. Then he stopped and stretched his arms over his head before walking across the room to his intended. “What can I do for you?”

“Did you know that Ultra Magnus was bringing my brothers to Iacon? Or my carrier's sister?”

“He said he was bringing guests, so I assumed.” Sentinel smiled. “Did you enjoy the surprise?”

“I did. Would you like to meet them?”

“Of course I would. You always speak so fondly of them, that it almost seems a crime not to.” The red mech reached down and took Prowl’s hand. “But not in here. I’ve been overseeing civil disputes for groons and I am more than ready to leave this room.”

“Over coolant and cakes then?” The Praxian’s smile turned to a teasing grin. “Or perhaps those sweet wafers that Spice was making this morning?”

“He made sweet wafers this morning?” Sentinel felt his smile widen. “I haven't had sweet wafers since Rodimus was a youngling. They sound lovely.”

“I will retrieve my family, then, if you want to warn the kitchen.” The Praxian laughed softly. “My brothers are determined to have all my things unpacked before recharge tonight.”

“An excellent plan.” The older mech squeezed his hand before releasing it. “I will round up Moonracer as well. She would be quite upset if we left her out.”

“What about Optimus?”

“I will let him know to join us, but he is currently on a call about a supply issue at the hospital.”

“I see.” The smile didn't fall away from Prowl's face, but he did wish that Sentinels heir would be joining them immediately. He wanted his brothers to meet the mech who was quickly becoming his best friend. 

“Do not worry, Prowl. At worst, he will meet them at dinner.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Moonracer sprinted across the dining room to Prowl and hugged him tightly as Sentinel entered the room at a more sedate pace. The Praxian hugged her back, though he was still adjusting to her tactile greetings. When she pulled away, the teal femme was grinning. “I heard Ultra Magnus brought home guests!”

“He did.” Her grin was infectious, and he found himself smiling again as he turned and gestured to his family. “My brothers, Bluestreak and Streetstar and my carrier’s sister, Duster.”

“Prowl talks about all of you so much. I'm so glad you're here, so I can finally meet you.” Moonracer’s eager grin turned into a bright smile as she looked at the trio of Praxians. “How long are you staying?”

Sentinel coughed softly, interrupting before anyone could answer and before the femme could really get started with her questions. Prowl was privately relieved; he remembered clearly how overwhelming she had been his first night in Iacon.

“I believe there are formal introductions first, Moonracer.” The red and black mech said, directing everyone’s attention to him.

“Right. Sorry, Sentinel.” Moonracer stepped back and gestured at Prowl.

The black and white Praxian turned toward Sentinel with a small smile. “Lord Sentinel Prime of Iacon, my brother Lord Bluestreak of Praxus. Lord Strikefast’s heir and the eldest of us.”

Bluestreak stepped forward and bowed, low enough to show a great deal of respect. “Lord Sentinel, thank you for having us on such short notice. When Lord Ultra Magnus offered us the opportunity to visit our brother, Streetstar and I jumped at the chance immediately.”

“I am pleased to have you and your brother as guests in our home, Lord Bluestreak.” Sentinel smiled. “While you are here, I hope that you will enjoy everything that Iacon has to offer.”

“Thank you, my Lord. We will try to do so.” The silver Praxian shuffled a step to the side before straightening up, allowing Streetstar to step forward.

“Lord Sentinel, my brother Lord Streetstar of Praxus.” The small smile didn’t fall away from Prowl’s face as the black Praxian copied Bluestreak’s bow perfectly. They had both been spending too much time in Vos, to have such perfect postures. 

“I am honored, my Lord.” Streetstar peeked up just enough to meet Sentinel’s gaze--a bold move that would have gotten him beaten or shot in other kingdoms. “My brother’s letters speak highly of you and your household. Thank you for making him happy.”

“You are most welcome, Lord Streetstar. I am grateful that he has given us the chance to do so.” Sentine’s smile turned soft and fond as he glanced from Streetstar to Prowl. “I hope that you are able to enjoy your time in Iacon as well.”

“Thank you, my Lord. I hope so, too.” Streetstar shuffled to the side the same way Bluestreak had before standing back up.

Duster stepped into his place and bowed lower than either of the Praxian lords, clearly presenting her lower rank. Prowl’s smile faltered for a moment before he recovered. She might not be a commoner, but she was his family and he knew that Sentinel would treat her with the respect that was due. “Lord Sentinel, my aunt Duster. She is my carrier’s sister and she was previously the head of household in the Palace of Crystal in Praxus.”

“Thank you for having me, my Lord.” Duster didn’t move or speak any further and Prowl was suddenly worried. He hadn’t asked if she wanted to be presented to Sentinel and he hadn’t actually seen her interact with Ultra Magnus. He didn’t even know if she was comfortable in the presence of so many nobles, especially ones that she hadn’t helped raise.

“I am honored by your presence, Lady Duster.” The Iaconian Lord dropped down to one knee in front of the femme, startling everyone in the room. Prowl felt his fans stall as the large mech reached out and put a finger under her chin and tipped Duster’s face up so that he could look her in the optics. “I hope that you find a home in Iacon, as Prowl has.”

Duster stared for a long klik before replying. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“You are welcome.” Sentinel smiled.

“Your letters didn’t say he was handsome,” Prowl’s aunt said with a soft smirk, trying to recover her composure. “I think I might be a little bit jealous.”

“Aunt Duster!” Prowl covered his face with his hands, embarrassment flooding his entire frame with warmth. He wasn't certain what gesture his intended had been trying to make, but the moment was lost now.

Sentinel laughed. “No one has called me handsome in longer than I care to remember. I thank you for the compliment, Lady Duster.”

Duster’s amusement fell away from her face as she shook her head. “Just Duster, my Lord. I’m not a noble.”

“I find that I am inclined to disagree with you.” The red mech smiled softly. “Anyone who did the things for Prowl that you have done has more nobility in her spark than most who carry legal titles. In Iacon, you will always be a Lady.”

“I didn't do nearly enough.” The femme shook her head and stepped away from the noble. 

“Yes you did!” Bluestreak interrupted. “You protected him when we couldn't. You made sure he had fuel when we couldn't, and blankets and somewhere to recharge when his room wasn't safe. Prowl wouldn't be here without you!”

“I should have done more,” Duster protested again. “For all three of you.”

“You did enough,” Prowl said softly, “For me to get to Iacon, where I am safe and happy. There is nothing more that I ever would have wanted than to find happiness.”

“And Blue and I are okay,” Streetstar added. “Those slumber parties in the servant’s quarters saved us more than once. _You_ saved us, even if it doesn’t feel like it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I've had this chapter finished since March and totally forgot to post it! XD whoopsie!

Everyone lingered over their coolant long after they had finished their snacks, sharing stories and getting to know each other. Streetstar and Moonracer spoke animatedly with each other, bonding quickly over several shared interests. Sentinel focused a large amount of his attention on Duster, obviously going out of his way to make her feel welcome. Bluestreak and Prowl used the time to catch up on the things they couldn't safely say in letters, and Prowl grew more and more thankful that his family was currently in Iacon as his older brother described their sire’s escalating rages.

“We spend more time in Vos than in Praxus these days,” the silver mech confessed softly. “And our people are beginning to notice. But we can't stay, not when it means being beaten or worse.”

“You have to take care of yourself, even if it reflects badly on the house or on Strikefast.” Prowl reached across the table and grabbed his brother’s hand. “There will be talk, but your lives matter more.”

“I know, but what happens if they don't trust me to lead after this?”

“You are not our sire. They will learn to trust you, just as they learned to distrust him.”

“Sometimes, that's really hard to believe.”

“I know.” The black and white mech squeezed Bluestreak’s hand. “But I believe it. Enough for both of us.”

“Thanks, Prowl.” the older Praxian smiled weakly. “I guess we’ll find out eventually.”

“We will.” 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl was organizing his books when he heard the knock on his door. Duster was helping Silverstar hang a tapestry in his berthroom and his brothers were bickering--happily, he noted--over the best place to move the table he had been using now that his actual desk was installed in his library. Bumblebee had taken Legion to assemble guest rooms for his brothers and to reduce the number of mechanisms tripping over each other in his suite. 

“I will answer it,” he called out as he set a small stack of books on his desk.

Duster and Silverstar both answer quickly that he didn't have to, but Prowl was at the door before either of them could do more than try to find someplace to lay the tapestry. 

The black and white Praxian opened the door and smiled at the mech in the hallway. “Good evening, Optimus.”

“Good evening, Prowl.” Optimus smiled in return. “I apologize for missing your introductions as well as dinner. The supply issue at the hospital was more complicated than anyone realized.”

“Were you able to solve the problem?” Prowl stepped back and gestured for the taller mech to step inside. 

“Certain elements have become difficult to acquire since our trade agreement with Darkmount was dissolved.” Optimus sighed. “I am afraid there will be shortages until we can find a new source.”

“Bluestreak has been in charge of trade in Praxus for as long as he has been a legal adult. Perhaps he will have an idea of where to begin.”

“An excellent idea, though I would rather meet your brother as a friend first.” The red and blue mech smiled again. “Unless he is as given to hard work as you.”

“I am,” Bluestreak interrupted, stepping out of the berth room, “But I'm much better at taking breaks.”

Prowl glanced at his brother with irritation at the tease. “Optimus, my oldest brother, Bluestreak.”

“I am pleased to meet you.” Optimus smiled and gave the silver Praxian a half-bow. “Prowl always speaks highly of you.”

Bluestreak returned the bow with a happy grin. “His letters have spoken very highly of you, as well, Lord Optimus. I am glad to know that my brother has such a good friend here in Iacon.”

“It has been both my honor and my pleasure to be that friend.” Optimus straightened. “However, as I’m certain my father has told you, we are not such a formal household that you need to use our titles constantly.”

“He did.” Blue stood back up with a wry grin. “It’s something that takes getting used to, after the Aeries of Vos.”

“Some Seekers act like you’ve set their nests on fire if you’re not perfectly proper,” Streetstar agreed as he stepped into the room behind Bluestreak. “I’m Streetstar, by the way. I’m glad to meet you, too, Optimus.”

“And I, you.” Optimus bowed again, an action that Streetstar quickly copied. Then the red and blue mech turned to Prowl. “I understood that your carrier’s sister came as well?”

“Yes. She is helping hang a tapestry in my berthroom.” The black and white Praxian gestured behind his brothers. “Everyone has decided that all my things will be unpacked before I am allowed to recharge tonight.”

“Two meta-cycles without any of his belongings was way too many,” Streetstar said with a shrug. “We want everything to be nice for him.”

“Not that you haven’t been nice to him or done nice things for him,” Bluestreak broke in quickly. “We just want him to feel like this really is home now.”

“I took no offense from your statement,” Optimus replied. “Prowl has been very careful not to purchase anything he did not already have waiting to be moved here. I believe he wanted the same thing.”

Prowl smiled at how obvious his lack of furnishing had been in hindsight, though he would have needed the new bookcases no matter what his brothers had liberated from their sire. “Sometimes an old blanket makes all the difference in the world.”

“Indeed it does.” Optimus made a point of peering over the Praxians clustered between the sitting room and the berthroom. “I believe you still have an introduction to make.”

“Yes, I do.” The youngest Praxian made shooing motions at his older brothers, smiling until they moved so that they would know he was teasing. Then he walked into the berthroom and looked toward the wall where his tapestry was being placed.

Duster glanced down at him from her place on the ladder, where she was holding one of the hanging rod. “Did I hear you making introductions out there?”

“Yes, Aunt Duster. Optimus is here to meet you all, and to make his apologies for not being at dinner with us.”

“That was probably for the best. I knew you said this family can get overwhelming, but I wasn’t prepared.” Duster sighed. “I’ll be a few kliks. Silverstar had to put in an anchor for this bracket from the other side of the wall. Whatever support was under here couldn’t take the strain.”

Prowl glanced toward the washroom with a frown. The maintenance in the manor was more than good enough to ensure proper supports in the wall. “I should speak with Sentinel then, about have the wall inspected. You should have said something sooner.”

“I doubt it’s anything to worry about, sweetspark.”

“Still. In Iacon we have sufficient resources to repair damage before it become significant. Please, say something in the future.”

“I’ll do my best to remember.” The femme shrugged one shoulder. “But even in Iacon, some of us will never have that luxury.”

“In Iacon, we do everything that we can to ensure that everyone has a sound home and enough fuel to live on.” Optimus’ voice startled both Praxians, and Prowl looked toward the door with a glare. The red and blue mech smiled sheepishly from the door. “Forgive me, I wanted to be certain everything was all right. You were taking longer than expected.”

“My aunt and my attendant were working around a structural weakness the Praxian way. We would have been no more than a groon or two longer.” Prowl sighed. “Someone should be brought in to inspect the wall, however. Structural damage should be repaired as quickly as possible.”

“Especially since that wall is on the washroom that you share with Rodimus.” Optimus nodded. “I will make a call in the morning. Father keeps a construction team on contract for incidents like this.”

“Thank you, Optimus. Bumblebee likely knew that, but he is making certain that everyone has a place to recharge tonight.”

“He did. We have made similar repairs to my own suite, though not recently.” The Iaconian mech smiled, then glanced up toward Duster on the ladder. “Is this your carrier’s sister, then?”

Prowl couldn’t help but laugh at Optimus’ persistence. The other mech had been forward about wanting to meet his family before they arrived, but he hadn’t expected him to be almost pushy about it. “Yes, this is my Aunt, Duster. Duster, this is Optimus, Sentinel’s heir.”

“He’s as handsome as his sire,” Duster replied.

Prowl looked up at her, surprised and embarrassed again, to see her grinning at him. “You are determined to deactivate me with embarrassment!”

“Surely you can handle a bit of teasing at my expense,” Optimus told him. Prowl looked back at him to see a matching grin on the tall mech’s face. “I find it refreshing that your aunt might treat me like the mech I am, rather than an unreachable noblemech.”

Prowl thought of the deference he had received the first few times he had visited the market in the city and nodded. It would be exhausting to be treated like that constantly. “I suppose that I am simply not used to seeing such behavior. It was very usafe in Praxus.”

“I would not encourage it, especially in front of Ultra Magnus, but it is safe here.”

“Besides, the worst they could do here is throw me out of the palace.” Duster adjusted her grip on the tapestry rod and shrugged one shoulder again. “Can’t remove me from a job I don’t have.”

“And for that, you would have to do something truly offensive.” Optimus’ amused grin turned into a much more sincere smile. “We would never allow anyone to separate Prowl from his family again.”

“Well good. Cause I’d hate to have to sneak back in, too.” Duster gave the red and blue mech a real smile. “I hope that you’ll always be that good to him.”

“I swear on the spark of my ancestor Prima that we will always take care of Prowl. And any of his family members who should require assistance.”

Prowl’s wings flicked with surprise at the words. Optimus had made his promise much more serious than anyone could have reasonably expected.

“Thank you, Lord Optimus.” Duster ducked her head in lieu of a bow.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“My Lord, can I do anything else for you before Bumblebee shows me to my room in the servant’s quarters?” Silverstar hovered in the doorway to Prowl’s berthroom as the noble scooted down under the blankets his brothers had brought from Praxus and piled on his recharge berth like nesting materials.

“Not tonight, Silverstar, but thank you. Today has been long enough for all of us.”

“Yes, sir.” The silver mech bowed. “If I may, sir, I am glad that Ultra Magnus offered me a position as part of your personal staff again.”

Prowl sat up just enough to smile at the other Praxian. He had missed the young mech often since his arrival. “As am I. You have always been a pleasure to have on my staff.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“You are welcome.” The black and white mech snuggled back down into his blankets with a happy sigh. “Good night, Silverstar. Rest well.”

“Good night, my Lord.” Silverstar turned off the lights. “Pleasant recharge.”

He heard his attendant close the berthroom door and begin speaking to Bumblebee as he initiated recharge and smiled again. His family was together and safe in Iacon for the time being, and that would give him a very pleasant recharge indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been keeping up with posting these chapters! I've re-read everything while working, and in my head I was certain if posted because of that. XD
> 
> There's another pre-written chapter that I'll post next week and then you all will be caught up with me!

Bluestreak and Streetstar settled into chairs on either side of Prowl at the table in Sentinel Prime’s meeting room. Both of them looked nervous, Prowl didn’t blame them at all. Sentinel, Optimus and Ultra Magnus were seated at the table with them, along with a mech who had been introduced as Ratchet--the head of Iacon’s hospital network and one of Sentinel’s chief advisors--and Elita-1 and Springer on a small holo-projector in the center of the table.

“Thank you for inviting us, Lord Sentinel,” Bluestreak said carefully, “But this appears to be a family matter. Should Streetstar and I really be here?”

“It is a political matter,” Ultra Magnus replied. “You have been invited to this meeting because there is a possibility that the circumstances could affect Praxus, regardless of any current alliances.”

“I see.” The silver and black mech’s wings relaxed slightly from their tense, worried position. “Thank you for including us, then.”

“You are welcome. I would appreciate it if you would share this information with the Winglord in Vos, as well. Our ties to him are not as strong as they once were, but this situation may affect the Seeker nation as well.” Magnus glanced at Sentinel and then down at the table. “My apologies, sire. I did not meant to overstep my authority.”

The Prime shook his head. “You have overstepped nothing, my child. You should lead this meeting, since you acquired the information.”

“Thank you, sire.” Ultra Magnus sighed. “Two meta-cycles ago, the night of the ball for Lady Koraja, Lord Fracture and Lady Crasher were killed in a traffic incident in Crystal City. Lord Mirage was in mourning when Rodimus and I arrived but he was also in the process of assuming his position as ruling Lord. We were able to successfully negotiate for the materials Kaon can no longer supply, and Lord Mirage has pledged his friendship in the future.”

“That is mixed news,” Elita said, hologram flickering as she and Springer exchanged a glance. “But it hardly merits a meeting with everyone, including Lord Prowl’s brothers.”

“No, it does not,” the blue and white mech replied, leaning forward with a frown. “There is more about Lord Mirage, and it is disturbing.”

“Lord Fracture wasn't killed in an accident, was he?” Bluestreak interrupted with a frown that matched the Iaconian’s.

“He was not.” Ultra Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Lord Mirage was quite upfront about his involvement in the assassination.”

Prowl felt his wings twitch in distaste, but Blue nodded as if he had expected the confirmation. “In Vos assassination is a legitimate form of advancement, if a leader is no longer leading or has become a detriment to his people.”

“In Tarn, too,” Streetstar added. “And I've heard that Polyhex and Perihex have a similar system, but I don't know how true that is.”

“After my last trip to Polyhex, I'd believe it,” Springer said darkly. “Do you think he's become untrustworthy, Magnus?”

“Rodimus trusts him,” Ultra Magnus replied slowly. “And, aside from the obvious, he did not act untrustworthy. In fact, he was more open and honest with us than he ever was in our youth.”

“I wouldn't worry about it too much, then,” Bluestreak said.

Sentinel and Optimus both nodded.

"Bluestreak is right,” The red and black mech said. “It seems that things in Crystal City are simply reaching a new normal. We will keep an optic on Lord Mirage and his dealings for a time to be certain, but if he were hostile then I do not believe we would have a trade agreement. And I might be planning a funeral for my sons.”

Ultra Magnus frowned. “I am grateful that was not the case, though I am not certian how things would have trned out if Rodimus had not accompanied me. I did not react well to the news of the assassination.”

“Rodimus is excellent at seeing people for who they are, not only the message sent by their actions,” Optimus said. “No matter how morally grey those actions might be. I am also glad that he was present to smooth over your negotiations. Perhaps we should make a habit of it.”

Springer and Elita laughed as Ultra Magnus sputtered. “We should not be hasty, Optimus!”

Sentinel chuckled at his eldest sparkling’s response as Optimus smiled. “All right, if we have reached the point of teasing Ultra Magnus, then I believe we can adjourn this meeting. Springer, Elita, will we see you for dinner?”

“Yes, sire,” Springer replied. “Both feuding parties were quick to accept our judgment once Elita and I arrived in person.”

“Excellent. I look forward to introducing you to Prowl’s family in person, then.” Sentinel Prime smiled. “Lord Bluestreak, Lord Streetstar, thank you for your input. Will you mind if I come to you with questions if they arise before you go home? I am afraid that we aren’t well versed in social conventions such as this one.”

“That would be fine, Lord Sentinel.” Bluestreak smiled. “Streetstar and I came to see Prowl, but we are both prepared to work while we’re here.”

“Excellent. I will see everyone at dinner then. Lord Prowl, please take a leisure day with your brothers and your aunt. I doubt that your math tutor will leave you much time for them tomorrow when he arrives.”

“Math tutor?” Streetstar looked at Prowl with a surprised expression as the Iaconians began leaving the room and the holoprojector flickered off. “He’s hiring you a tutor for just one subject?”

“Yes, an engineer from Upper Iacon named Wheeljack.” Prowl smiled. “Sentinel told me that he believes in learning from the best, and that experts in each field are obviously the best. I have selected four tutors with his assistance so far, and will be studying mathematics, physical sciences, planetary history and social sciences. I am considering military studies and martial arts at my bodyguard’s insistence as well.”

“Wow.” Streetstar’s surprised expression morphed into a brilliant smile. “I know you said that you were going to be educated, but this is great! You’re going to know so much more than us!”

Prowl’s wings twitched with alarm. He hadn’t considered that his brothers wouldn’t have equal education. 

“That’s a good thing, Prowl.” Bluestreak put a hand on his shoulder before the black and white mech could say anything. “You’ve always been so smart, and you’re finally going to be able to use your processor for things that Streets and I can’t even understand. You can be a xenobiologist or a physicist or _anything_.”

“It just seems like a fantasy, after everything we went through with our sire to keep learning after we were past our second upgrades.” Streetstar reached for Prowl’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “I’m really, really happy for you.”

“Me too.” Blue squeezed his shoulder and then stood up. “Come on. Let’s get out of here. You can tell us more about what you’re studying while you show us some of the things you were talking about last night.”

“It is light enough to enjoy the fountain district,” Prowl agreed. “And tomorrow, if you would like to, I do not mind if you sit in on my lessons. I do not know why either of you should be forced to stop your own educations, when you are so far away from our sire.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Prowl, what would you think about me getting a job outside the manor?” Duster reached out and straightened a stay sheet of paper on Prowl’s desk. “And maybe a little house of my own?”

“I had not considered it,” the younger Praxian replied honestly. “I assumed that Ultra Magnus had already given you a job, the way he had Silverstar.”

“No, he didn't. I told him I wanted to start over with something new when I got here. And when I saw the sign at the sweet shop, I knew what I wanted to try.”

Prowl reached for his aunt’s hand and smiled at her as he squeezed it. “If that is what you want, then you should do it. If you are in the city, I can still visit you and you can come to the manor.”

“You aren't just saying that but you're really upset inside?” Duster turned her hand so that she could squeeze Prowl’s in return.

“No. I want you to be as happy as I am now.” Prowl’s smile widened. “If learning to make sweets will do that, then I want you to do it.” 

“Thank you, Prowl.” Duster smiled slowly. “I was afraid that you'd be upset with me for not wanting to stay.” 

“No, never. Even if you moved to one of the lunar colonies. As long as you were happy.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning, Prowl.” Sentinel smiled as Prowl stepped into the small room where they shared morning fuel. A third mech, red and teal with a scope of some kind on his right shoulder, sat in the chair across from Prowl’s usual seat. “It seems that your science tutor was eager to get started, and has arrived earlier than expected. This is Perceptor. Perceptor, Lord Prowl of Praxus.” 

“Good morning, Lord Prowl!” Perceptor smiled brightly. “I am most eager to begin your formal education. I thank you for choosing me, when there were so many other accomplished educators available.”

“I was impressed by your extensive expertise,” Prowl gave the red mech a small smile. “You seemed to know more about the hard sciences than any other mechanism that we considered.”

“The sciences are an ever evolving field,” Perceptor said. “I have learned a great deal, but there will always be more to study and discover. However, I do find your assessment of my capability flattering. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” 

“I understand that you have also acquired the services of a mathematics tutor?” 

“I have.” Prowl sat down as Sentinel signaled for one of his personal staff to bring the Praxian his morning fuel. “Please, do not be offended. The mechanism I chose has a reputation for teaching students both simple and complex mathematics, even when others believed they could never learn.”

“I asked only because I wished to know who else would be working with you.” Perceptor smiled again. “As your instructors, we can educate you best if we work as a team and build lessons that will incorporate the knowledge you receive from everyone.”

“That seems very reasonable,” Sentinel said. “Unless of course there is a drastic difference between subjects or personalities.”

“Yes, of course.” Perceptor nodded. “So, who is your mathematics instructor?”

“Wheeljack, an engineer from Upper Iacon.” Prowl felt his wings tense slightly with sudden concern. He hadn’t considered that his instructors might need or want to work as a team to teach him, and he hoped that Perceptor didn’t have any previous negative opinions of Wheeljack. 

“Wheeljack?” The red and teal mech’s smile widened. “He was one of the students in my first class at the University! I have nothing but good things to say about him, aside from the time he nearly burned down the chemistry hall. Though that was as much Professor Lightburn’s fault as Wheeljack’s… Anyway, I think you’ve made an excellent choice. What other subjects are you studying?”

Prowl took a plate of energon gels and a glass of coolant when the servant brought them and settled in to answer the scientist’s questions.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Sorry I’m late, everyone.” A tall, white mech with green accents stepped into the room that had been set up to be Prowl’s classroom. He was well armored and wore a mask over his face, but his demeanor was open and friendly. He walked quickly to the table where Prowl, his brothers and Perceptor were sitting and dropped a very full messenger bag onto it. Then he dropped down into the remaining chair with a sigh as Silverstar dashed into the room behind him. “There was an problem in security with my chemistry set. I’m Wheeljack, which of you is Lord Prowl?”

Prowl blinked at the white mech. He was not at all what the Praxian had been expecting, especially after Perceptor’s warm, but formal, personality. “I am Lord Prowl. These are my brothers, Bluestreak and Streetstar. And I understand you have met my other tutor, Perceptor.”

“Yeah, I took classes from him my second year at Iacon University.” Wheeljack’s mask retracted to reveal a face marred by a deep scar along his right cheek, but brightened by a genuine smile. “You’re going to learn a lot from him, Lord Prowl. And me, I hope.”

“That is my hope, as well. There were many things I did not learn in Praxus. I must confess, however, that I was not expecting someone so… relaxed to take a position as my mathematics tutor.”

“Well, I admit that I’m not very good at all this formal stuff.” The engineer’s smile turned wry. “I do my best, but I’ve always thought I should just say what’s on my mind without tip-toeing around a bunch of social rules.”

“That is true,” Perceptor agreed before Wheeljack could say more. “He has always been, as you say, relaxed and upfront about what he is thinking and feeling.”

“Most of my students have been regular mechanisms, not nobles, so it’s been fine. If it’s gonna be a problem now, I’d like to know.” Wheeljack shrugged. “I won’t take it personally if we aren’t a good fit. I’ll even recommend a few other mechs who might mesh better with you.”

“That was not the issue at all,” Prowl assured him quickly. “I was simply unprepared for your immediate candor. I prefer that you simply think of me as just another of your students, until you have determined that you can teach me nothing else.”

“Oh!” Wheeljack’s expression shifted again, looking embarrassed now. “I’m sorry for assuming. I got fired once, pretty early in my career, because I was too casual for the mech I was working for. It left a mark, and sometimes I get defensive.”

“Prowl would never do that,” Streetstar assured him. “He’s good at working with people and making things work out. Letting someone go just because their personalities clash is the absolute last solution.”

“Good to know.” Wheeljack sighed again and his shoulders relaxed. “In that case, then, do you want to just jump right in with the math or work out a schedule or what?”

“Perceptor said he would like to work out a joint teaching effort, so perhaps working out a schedule first would be best. Then, I believe I should show you to your rooms so that you may relax.” Prowl gave the engineer what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Starting in on my tutoring can wait until you have settled your processor after dealing with security at the shuttle station.”

“Thanks.” Wheeljack smiled again. “But while we’re talking about security, do you think there’s anything you can do about getting my chemistry set out of lock-up? Apparently it was some kind of health hazard, but nothing in it should have been banned.”

“I will look into it, or have one of the others assist me in looking into it. You should have any tools you need with you in the manor.”

“Before we get started, can I ask a question?” Bluestreak interrupted.

“Sure,” Wheeljack replied, as Prowl said “Of course.”

“Why was an engineer traveling with a chemistry set?”

“Because, like myself,” Perceptor smiled as he answered for the white mech, “Wheeljack has multiple specialty degrees and often experiments in ways to combine his fields of studies to achieve breakthroughs that other scientists might have missed.”

“You been following my work, Professor?” Wheeljack blinked.

“I have. I am looking forward to the results of your research into synthetic energon formats.”

“Synthetic energon?” Bluestreak’s wings flicked upward in surprise. “Is that even possible?”

“In theory, yes.” Wheeljack shrugged. “In practice, it’s a long way off. But I’m only three hundred and sixty. I’ve got lots of time to figure it out.”

“Praxus could really benefit from something like that. I hope we get to see it.” Bluestreak smiled. “Now, let’s work out that schedule so that everyone can relax for a while.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

“Wheeljack and Perceptor seem nice,” Streetstar said with a smile as he picked up a candy from the plate in the center of the table. “Even if I have to go download a new dictionary to understand half of what they’re saying.”

“Their range of knowledge is the reason I chose them, though.” Prowl picked up a candy as well, though he put it in his mouth before he continued speaking, using the pause to gather his thoughts. “I am not certain how well our personalities will mesh outside the classroom, however, and I am uncertain how to handle that.”

“Just be your usual, open-minded self,” Bluestreak said, joining his brothers at the table with a tray of drinks. “Here, I snagged these from the kitchen. Spice sends his regards and says that dinner will be in three joors tonight because of a specialty dish he’s making.”

“Thank you, Bluestreak.” Prowl smiled, but his wings twitched and gave away his lingering anxiety. “I have never worked with anyone who is as blunt as Wheeljack before. I am uncertain what I should do if I find something he says offensive.”

“Just tell him.” Streetstar took one of the drinks from the tray and sipped it. “He’s obviously the kind of mech who prefers that things always be out in the open, so just treat him the same way he treats you. I mean, within reason. There’s no need to be cruel or deliberately hurtful or anything. He actually reminds me a lot of one of the Winglord’s cousins, and Acid Storm always prefers that people are blunt with him.”

“I see. I will do my best, then.” Prowl took a drink of his own and studied it for a moment before taking a drink. “It is odd, though, that I wasn’t truly nervous until he arrived and I met him. Before that I was only excited at the prospect of learning things that neither of you could teach me.”

“That’s not weird at all.” Bluestreak shook his head. “You were expecting someone else like Perceptor and now you don’t know what to do with the person you actually have teaching you. But I know you, and I know that you can learn from him and maybe even be friends with him.”

“Friendship seems very far off, if it is possible, but you are likely right about my ability to learn from him. It would be ideal if I liked him, but it is not a requirement as long as he teaches me what I need to know.”

“That’s the spirit.” Bluestreak grinned as he lifted the third cup. “It’ll be just like that time you snuck into our geography class. You hated Latitude, but you learned more than Street and I combined.”

“I found the subject matter fascinating enough to override my dislike of that particular mech.” Prowl smiled softly. “I am glad that neither of you are required to deal with him now, though.”

“Me too.” Streetstar shook his head. “I think I might have thrown something at him if we had had to do any more lessons with him at all. The tutor Starscream found for us after that first visit to Vos was so much better.”

“Your grasp of the subject improved vastly after Tailwind was hired, yes.” Prowl felt the briefest pang of jealousy at the Winglord’s blatant favoritism of his brothers, and took another candy to keep himself from saying something he didn’t mean and would regret instantly. 

With uncanny perceptiveness, though, Bluestreak reached out and laid his hand over Prowl’s. “We would have let you sneak in again, if Lord Strikefast hadn’t threatened to kill Tailwind if we did. Streetstar and I wanted you there with us.”

“I had no idea he had done that,” the black and white Praxian whispered. “I thought it was a condition of Tailwind’s employment contract with Lord Starscream.”

“Not a chance. Star would fuss over you as much as he does us, if our sire had ever let you near him.” Streetstar wrapped an arm around Prowl and hugged him. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Prowl wanted to say more, but he had no idea how to put his feelings into words. Instead, he let his brothers comfort him in the quiet of the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I'm doing? Want to see more or interact more? Find me on Dreamwidth, Pillowfort or Tumblr! 
> 
> https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/  
> https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eerian-sadow


End file.
